


Into the Sunlit Day

by live_laugh_read



Series: Goodbye to the Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her wedding day, Donna Noble thinks of a past she never experienced except through dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Sunlit Day

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING: Events from _Journey's End_ referenced.

Stepping out of the dark church into the sunlit day feels like the beginning of a new life for Donna Temple-Noble. The past months and years seem as if a distant memory to her, and often she wakes up at night with dreams of a tall, skinny man in a pinstripe suit who owns something called a TARDIS and is from another planet called Gallifrey.

However outlandish it is, it all seems familiar to her, but no matter how hard she tries, she cannot summon up more visions. Just hearing the man's name - 'Doctor' - sends a small tinge through her body which she is sure would cause her to burn up if it increased its intensity.

Another vision comes to the fore - herself being kidnapped in her wedding dress on her way to a church by this same man, of her husband-to-be being revealed as an ally of alien invaders of Earth, spider people called the Racnoss. This causes Donna to shudder and then she looks over to Shaun to see if he has noticed.

Donna shoves these thoughts away into the deepest, darkest corner of her memory and focuses on the joy that is her wedding day. Sweeping her gaze around the guests, she catches sight of her mother and grandfather standing near the gate, talking to someone. As she watches, the stranger nods and slips something into his pocket.

Suddenly Donna realises with a jolt that the stranger looks just like the man from her dreams. Before she can call out, however, he has disappeared and her mother and grandfather are walking across the grass to her, smiling when they see her looking at them.

"Who was that?" she asks, trying not to sound sharp, when she meets them.

Wilf shakes his head. "Don't worry, Donna," he says. "It was just a man needing directions to Oxford. Come on; let's enjoy the rest of your wedding day."

The sun shines bright on the small Chiswick church as Donna Temple-Noble, saviour of the universe and whose song is sung across galaxies, spends her wedding day in ignorance of what she has done with the Last of the Time Lords.


End file.
